Anyone who has ever tried to position a fitted sheet on a king size mattress will recognize that its often difficult to orient the sheet in the proper orientation on the mattress on the first try. Properly orienting bedding often involves trial and error, with one end of the bedding article being positioned on an end of a mattress while the other end of the bedding article is pulled up around the other end of the mattress to see whether it fits. If the bedding article is oriented in the wrong direction, the bedding article will not fit and the consumer will need to start over by rotating the bedding article by 90 degrees. Fitted mattress pads and fitted sheets are often most difficult, since they have a tendency to spring off of the mattress while the consumer is trying to position them properly. Two persons may often be needed to position the fitted mattress pad or fitted sheet on a mattress, with one person holding one or more corners in place while the other person moves the bedding article around the sides and under the mattress. It can be especially frustrating when a single person is attempting to make a bed by themselves.
Some mattress sizes are more difficult than others to determine proper placement of a bedding article. For example, a standard size twin mattress has a length of 75 inches and a width of 35 inches. A standard size full (or double) mattress has a length of 75 inches and a width of 53 inches. A standard size queen mattress has a length of 80 inches and a width of 60 inches. A standard size king mattress has a length of 80 inches and a width of 76 inches. A crib mattress has a length of 52 inches and a width of 27 inches. Mattresses may have varying thicknesses based upon their construction. As is evident, the larger the mattress, the closer to square the mattress becomes. The closer a mattress is to a square, the harder it is to discern which way a bedding article fits on the mattress. While it may be relatively easy to determine which way a twin sheet fits on a mattress, it becomes more difficult with full, queen, and king-sized mattresses. There is room for improvement in the orientation of bedding on a mattress.
Other types of covers also require means for orienting. For instance, sofas or chairs that have slip or other covers may benefit from a means for orienting the covers. Patio furniture covers may also benefit from a means for orienting the covers. Any type of cover that has a predetermined preferred orientation may benefit from a means for orienting the covers, including, but not limited to seat covers, furniture covers, table covers, equipment covers, and the like.